cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Civil War
The Galactic Civil War was a massive conflict that raged all over the Galaxy between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire. The war was fought by the Rebel Alliance to oppose the repressive Empire and restore the Galactic Republic, which the Empire had dismantled. The war lasted for 15 years and ended in a decisive Rebel Alliance victory. As a result, the Galactic Empire collapsed and was replaced by the New Republic. However, the Imperial Remnant remained and continued to control numerous worlds, eventually transforming into the First Order. Overview After the creation of the Galactic Empire in 19 BBY, the Empire exerted total control over almost the entire Galaxy, ruling the planets a firm iron fist and causing massive repression. This would lead to vast numbers of people banding together and creating the Rebel Alliance, based on the planet Corellia. Initially, they were a more peaceful organization of demonstrators, but things would eventually change in 10 BBY, with the Clone Uprising on Kamino. Jedi Knight, Tahl Ryo, had helped remove the mind control chip from her group of Clone Troopers, and they proceeded to head to Kamino, and there, they inspired the Kaminoans to create another batch of Clone Troopers bred to stage an uprising against the Galactic Empire. However, the Clone Uprising failed, but even so, inspired the Rebel Alliance to take action, with a great vast numbers of many more people joining the Rebel Alliance and becoming soldiers once the Rebel Alliance turned into an armed resistance group, and upon hearing this, the Empire was hellbent on crushing it. For many years, the Rebel Alliance saw vicious fighting against the forces of the Galactic Empire in countless fierce battles on numerous planets, most famously Kamino, Neimoidia, Corellia, Saliucami, Mon Calimari, Tatooine, Kashyyk, Yavin, Hoth, Lissriff and Mandalore. Some of the most notable and prominent combatants in these battles were Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa and Lando Calrissian. As the war raged on, the Empire created two massive super weapons known as Death Stars, which destroyed the planet Alderaan. Over the course of the war, the Empire committed a number of horrific atrocities. The most famous was the Geonosian Genocide, where Imperial forces wiped out almost the entire population of Geonosis. Other acts include the Lothal Massacre, where Imperial troops engaged in destroying various villages and slaughtering the inhabitants in retaliation for rebel activity on the planet, and the destruction of Alderaan, which murdered all the inhabitants of the planet, along with the planet itself. However, the Rebels managed to destroy both Death Stars, but the Empire nearly overwhelmed and crushed the Rebellion in the battles of Hoth and Yavin. After achieving victory in these battles, furious over the recent destruction of the first Death Star, along with the men still on it, Imperial troops proceeded to vengefully massacre all of the captured rebels on Yavin and Hoth in a vicious reprisal. Even so, the Rebellion persisted and continued fighting, mustering up their remaining strength to launch a full offensive on Kashyyk in order to destroy the second Death Star and kill Emperor Palpatine, in which they succeeded. After the Rebel victory on Kashyyk, the Empire started losing its grip. The Mandalorians launched a fierce campaign that liberated Mandalore, and as such, the Empire launched a final offensive to regain the initiative at Jakku, but they failed in a decisive battle. This would lead to the end of the war and the beginning of the two year long Imperial Civil War, which would end with the Imperial splinter factions joining the Galactic Federation founded by the Rebel Alliance while the Imperial Remnant was reorganized into the First Order, which sought to reclaim an empire. Major Battles * Kamino Uprising * Coruscant * Silken * Chabosh * Eriaku * Itani Nebula * First Neimoidia * Turkana * Fresia * First Mon Calimari * Sullust * First Kamino * Ryloth * Second Neimoida * Jabiim * First Kashyyk * Carida * Alderaan * First Tatooine * Kalast * Immalia * Ki'Shor * First Corellia * Heterkus * Lijarak * Second Kamino * Nentan * Salline * Torrenze * Goratak * Ebenmal * Second Mon Calimari * Kiremis * Meidhi * Edire * Nerilia * First Lissriff * Second Tatooine * Yavin * Second Corellia * Geonosis * Rhen Var * Saliucami * First Mandalore * Spindrift * Ralltiir * Toprawa * Jasrina * Metalorn * Kli'Ison * Vallusk * Shelkonwa * Tirahn * Jarnollen * Pinorim * Leafare * Thila Kalist * Ringali Keskin * Ahakista * Esseles * Alashan * Chandrila * Mimban * Cadimai * Rori Kile * Lirra Hior * Carosiis * Spefik Ryis Teims * Pirik Ithor * Sellasses * Hestrillion * Serphidi * Kothlis * Milnor Hurrim * Second Mandalore * Hoth * Bespin * Abridon Spine * Bajic Imdil * Gal Dunari * Halbara * Gelgelar * Kuras Soren * Esyram * Goibniu * Eliirad * Fitsay Ketal * Kolandaar * Selnesh * Raithfal Refnar * Third Tatooine * Second Kashyyk * Third Mandalore * Jakku Trivia Category:Star Wars Category:Conflicts